Final Destination Disaster
by Riiou
Summary: It's Roy in a competition to be the best! [Finished]
1. vs. Zelda

**Final Destination Disaster**

  


Disclaimer: All characters, items, and places named are copyrighted by Nintendo and HAL Laboratories. 

* * *

Finally. The day Roy had been waiting for. Today was the day he was to begin his fight to the top in the annual Super Melee fighting tournament. He was to go up against various fighters, and if he could make it past them all, he would be recognized as the greatest fighter of all time. Roy arrived at Hyrule Temple to await his first match. 

"It's about time," Roy snickered as he watched Princess Zelda approaching on the other side. "I have a present for you. Bring it on," Roy thought to himself as he awaited the go signal. 

The time has come. Zelda began by flinging her little red explosive attack (whatever that is). To Roy, this was a joke. He simply dodged it and went straight for Zelda. But what's this? Zelda grinned and tried to transform into Sheik, thinking that it would surprise Roy long enough for her to attack. 

"Big mistake." 

Roy performed a fiery uppercut on Zelda before she could transform. It knocked her a bit into the air on fire and yelling. As Roy landed, he charged up his Blade of Seals, and as Zelda came down, he unleashed it's power on her, slashing it across her back, which caused her to zoom out at great speed. That didn't KO her though. She slammed into a wall, fortunately for her. 

"Aww! Oh well. No problem." Roy smiled as a Bob-omb warped into view. 

Roy picked the bomb up as Zelda regained balance. Zelda teleported over to Roy. She had a beam saber in one hand and she was sort of pissed off. Roy showed her the bob-omb and smiled. Zelda's eyes popped out and her mouth dropped. 

"Oh. oh." Zelda made a run for it. 

"SUCKER!" Roy flung the bomb at the floor where she would land next. You guess it. KABOOOM! Zelda was sent screaming like a little girl into the camera, and down into the depths of. wherever. 

"That was it? That was too easy." Roy swung his sword around and into his fighter stance. He left the arena, ready for his next battle. 

[Next time on Chapter 2: Roy vs. Link] 


	2. vs. Link and Young Link

**Final Destination Disaster: Chapter 2**

  


* * *

After some rest, Roy arrived at the Great Bay arena, where Link had been waiting for him. Link seemed to be.sort of pissed at Roy because he whooped Zelda like there's no tomorrow. Link was going to pay back Roy, by cheating. Young Link, using the cloaking device, was sitting on top of a tree, waiting for the right time to attack. Link grinned evilly as the battle began. 

A sparkle shone in Roy's eyes. He noticed something strange about the two trees behind Link. It wasn't windy, so why was one of the trees swaying the way it was? This aroused Roy's suspicions. But there was no time to think. Link had already prepared a bomb and flung it at Roy, along with his trusty boomerang. 

"I don't think so!" Snarled Roy as he caught the bomb and flung it back at Link. He then swiftly switched to his counterattack stance, caught the boomerang, and flung it towards the tree with amazing speed. Young Link tried to jump off, but the boomerang sliced right through the tree and cause Young Link to slip off and crash face first into the metallic area. The tree.well. poor Link. Roy walked up to Young Link, grabbed him, and began to knee him in the face. He then tossed him upwards, charged his Flare Blade, and KOed Young Link into next week. As for Link, well, he was already knocked out, but Roy decided to leave a motion-sensor bomb on his back as a go away present. 

"Sayonara sucker!" 

Roy walked away. 

But hey, looks like Young Link is coming back down from his star-like sky high blow. Young Link fell from the sky, right onto Link as he was getting up. Beep. :). Double KO. 

[Next time on Chapter 3: Roy + Mario & Peach] 


	3. vs. Mario and Peach

**Final Destination Disaster: Chapter 3**

  


* * *

Roy arrived on the roof of Peach's Castle via warp star where he was to fight against Mario and Peach at the same time, by himself. The battle began and Roy quickly hopped off the starting platform and onto a red button that popped out of the ground. The button, when pressed, caused two red platforms to appear on both edges of the castle and four red boxes. Mario and Peach were busy taking items on the other side. Roy took advantage to hit one of the boxes, and a super scope appeared. He left it there and hit the other box, this time a ray gun appeared. Mario and Peach were approaching. Roy doubled jumped on top of the highest part of the castle, taking the ray gun and firing it at Peach to knock her back where she came from. Mario managed to dodge and get behind Roy, but Roy shielded against the fireball that Mario flung at him. Roy swept Mario off of his feet with the flat of his blade, and then fired the ray gun right at his face, causing him to fly into Peach, who was trying to float behind Roy. They were both near the edge now. Roy taunted them and provoked them to continue fighting. Mario grabbed a green shell and tossed it Roy. Roy was knocked off his feet and sent flying back. He managed to grab on to the edge of the castle and flip back up. Everyone looked up into the sky to see a bullet bill approaching. It was going slower than usual, so there was still time to wear out the opponent. Mario began kicking Roy as soon as he was on his feet. Peach dodged to Roy's back and attacked. Roy became a punching bag for that moment. A maxim tomato appeared next to Peach and she decided to go get it fast. This was a mistake, as Roy was now able to dodge. He did so, and knocked Mario upwards. As he came down, he grabbed Mario and tossed him into Peach. He then picked up the ray gun again and blasted Peach away, then flung the half empty gun at Mario's head. Roy hopped over to the other side. The bullet bill was getting closer. It was huge and scary looking. Mario and Peach neared Roy, but he used his quick speed to get past them and jump to the other side of the castle since the bullet bill was heading to the right side of the castle. Roy was now on the left. He picked up the super scope left there at the beginning of the battle and hopped on the high point of the castle. Mario and Peach were desperately trying to go to the other side of the castle, but Roy thought fast and began firing the super scope at them. They had no hope of escaping as the bullet bill neared. Roy was going to run out of ammo, so instead of wasting it on little shots, he charged up a big shot and blasted Peach to the edge of the castle. Then he tossed the gun at Mario at knocked him back too as his ammo ran out. Roy escaped to the left edge of the castle. The bullet bill was already digging into the roof as Mario and Peach were trying to jump away. But it was already too late. The bullet bill exploded into a huge dome like wave that sent Mario and Peach rocketing into the sky. Roy went into stance, said a few things, and was warped out to go to his next match. 

[Next time on Chapter 4: Roy vs. Metal Marth] 


	4. Wire & Metal Problems

**Final Destination Disaster: Chapter 4**

  


* * *

After resting back to full power at DreamLand Fountain, Roy was teleported to Battlefield arena. 

"So this is Battlefield. Hmm, I expected it to be bigger than this," said Roy. 

Roy held his sword firmly while he tapped his foot on the ground waiting for the opponent. Suddenly, five fighting wire frames appeared all around and surrounded Roy. Their combined purple glow illuminated the area around Roy. 

"I have to fight five of these things?" questioned Roy while looking around. 

Roy noticed the lowered gravity in the arena. He could use it to his advantage. But as the battle begun, two of the wire frames began by dropping from the high center platform. Roy charged his blade and jammed it upwards, slicing into the wire frames and setting them on fire, also, they were instantly knocked into the air and KOed. After that, two more wire frames were teleported to the arena. 

"I see," thought Roy, "I fight many of these things, but they are extraordinarily weak." 

This thought gave Roy complete confidence in this fight. The poor wire frames couldn't even touch him. He smashed one out to the right. He used his Flare Blade attack to KO a few more; he used his uppercut slash attack to take out another. There was only two more left. Roy taunted as they approached from each side, and then rolled behind one of them and super smashed them both out to the side. 

"Anyone else want some?" exclaimed Roy, "now I'm outta here. Well?" 

It was not over for Roy. The was no chance to avoid a battle like this. One of the transporter/respawning devices floated down from the sky, carrying a metallic object. The device floated the near the top of the high, center platform, with a bright light surrounding the object. 

"What? One more? Fine. Let's get this over with." 

The object hopped off the transporting device and stood there looking down at Roy in all it's glory. Roy stared back, and suddenly, he was surprised. 

"WHAT? Marth?! What are you doing here?" shouted Roy. 

"Prepare to lose." 

Metal Marth said only that while pointing his sword at Roy. He jumped off the platform and down at Roy. Roy slashed at Marth, but Marth parried it. Roy flipped back and charged his Flare attack, but he missed miserably due to Marth's incredible speed. Roy quickly turned around, ducked, and jabbed Marth with his blade. Marth laughed a little, since his metal coating allowed him to stay on his feet, and the attack was useless. While Roy was shocked, Marth used his own uppercut slash and knocked Roy skywards. As Roy crashed into the ground, Marth grabbed him and kneed him a few times, then tossed him behind his shoulder. Roy stood up and quickly went into his counterattack stance as Marth slashed harshly at him. Roy knocked Marth's sword to the side and counterattacked with a violent Flare attack, which managed to knock Marth to the right-most platform. 

"You'll never win!" said Marth as he dashed at Roy. 

Roy jumped a little bit and spun around Marth's quick slash, then, getting behind Marth, he tossed him upwards. Marth landed on the top platform. A crate appeared on the left edge of the area, and Roy was already there, picking it up as Marth stood. Roy tossed the crate at Marth, but Marth used sliced the crate in half in an instant. Out of the crate, a beam saber and a green shell popped out. Roy swiftly slashed at Marth's feet to get him out of the way, and enough time to grab the saber. He jumped down from the platform and Marth picked up the green shell. He also jumped down. They were both on the main platform now each on a different edge. 

"Eat this!" 

Marth flung the green shell at Roy. Roy acted fast and counterattacked it. The shell hit Marth in the face, and even though he was metal this time, it did a lot of damage and knocked him down. While Marth was getting up, Roy dashed at him and slashed him out of the arena with the beam saber. Not far enough though, Marth double jumped high and used his uppercut to get close to the edge. 

"Wrong way buddy," Roy grinned, "EAT THIS!" 

Roy charged the beam saber to it's full length, then threw it at Marth's body. 

"AHHH!" Marth shouted as the beam saber electrified his body and sent him zooming away from the arena. Marth wasn't out of the side though, but his heavy metal body weighed him all the way down and he was KOed out of the tournament. Roy was victorious. As usual, he did his fighters stance and waited for the teleporter to take him to the next arena. 

[Next time on Chapter 5: Final Destination Disaster *Finale*] 


	5. Final Destination Disaster

**Final Destination Disaster: Chapter 5**

  


Author's Note: I *just* opened up the hidden F-Zero X arena (the side- scrolling Big Blue, not the one that you start out with). I would have added that in here, but I think I'll save it for a future fic. And now, I give you Chapter 5. 

* * *

It was time. It was time to see who would be crowned champion of this years tournament. Roy was to face off against Bowser in the fight of the century. Bowser had been champion for a very long time now, and Roy was determined to end the streak. He had heard various rumors of Bowser and some sort of transformation that allowed him to take out any opponent in his path. Roy didn't seem to care. He figured his challenge with Metal Marth was a perfect warm-up for this battle. Hah. Roy was in for the fight of his life. 

Roy was teleported to Final Destination. Bowser was already there, roaring and stuff. Both wasted no time and began running at each other. Roy stopped and went into counterattack form as Bowser tried to punch him. Bowser was avoided, and Roy slashed him across the body. Bowser was big, heavy, and full of mass, so he didn't even flinch. Instead, he used his claw slash attack, combined with his strength, to knock Roy out of the arena. But Roy was determined to win. He used his uppercut maneuver to catch on to the edge. As Bowser approached the edge, Roy flipped up and over Bowser, turned around, and used his uppercut slash again to knock Bowser up into the air on fire. A fan appeared near the center of the arena. Roy dashed over and picked it up. Bowser came down with a crash, and then Roy threw the fan at Bowser's head. 

Boink! 

Bowser narrowed his eyes and stared at Roy. 

"Whoopsie!" ^_^!! 

Bowser walked up to Roy and just.dropped right on him. Ow. Then he tossed Roy into the air, and as he came down, he used his spin attack to drive some damage into Roy and knock him into the air again. When he came down the second time, he burned Roy with his flame breath, and then kicked him away. It took a while before Roy got up. In this time, Bowser was taunting a lot and wasting him time like an idiot. Roy dashed at Bowser. Bowser looked, but it was too late. Roy began his combo. He slashed him to the right, then he jabbed him with his sword. He took a step forward and slashed him horizontally again, but with more force, then he finished it off by ducking and stabbing Bowser in the stomach multiple times with a flaming sword. This wasn't a combo that would knock Bowser out, but it caused major damage. Roy's final attack consisted of another uppercut. After that, he ran to the other edge. He charged up his Flare blade. Bowser was up and angry. He ran at Roy while he was charging. Roy was glowing white. Just a little longer. Bowser stopped cold when he realized what Roy was doing. 

"Sayonara, sucker!" snickered Roy as he let out the fully charged Flare blade slash on Bowser. The attack caused a huge explosion and the massive power knocked Bowser right out of the arena in half a second flat. Roy walked to the center and got in stance, thinking it was over. 

"Hahahahahaha!" 

A crazy laughter echoed across the void. It's Master Hand! But what is he doing here!? The battle is over! Or so Roy thought. Master Hand just began attacking. He fired bullets at Roy that damaged him. Then he smacked him towards the edge. Roy stood up. The most insane laughter filled the arena. 

"WHAT?" shouted Roy. 

Crazy Hand approached. He was.well.crazy. Crazy Hand and Master Hand began to attack and do all sorts of combos on Roy. 

"GRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOWL" 

FOR THE LOVE OF GOD.what was that? Even Master and Crazy (I'll just call them that) stopped attacking. Bowser's trophy floated over the arena. The stand part disappeared, and the trophy grew. It also changed in some ways. Bowser was now a gigantic.monster. Giga Bowser, to be exactly. Roy was.well Roy was unconscious for now, so forget about him. This is the Final Destination Disaster. How exactly would Roy beat Crazy, Master, and Giga Bowser? 

Both Hands were laughing.. until.. 

KA-CHING 

Giga Bowser triple-slashed Master with his huge and dangerous claws. The reason behind this was because Bowser wanted to be champ, and he would not let some weird Hands get in his way. Crazy zoomed towards G. Bowser with a finger extender. Amazingly, G. Bowser caught Crazy by the finger and swung around, using Crazy as a baseball bat to smash Master Hand around. G. Bowser tossed Crazy Hand away and jammed his claws into Master, disabling him from escaping. He opened his mouth and a blast of fire engulfed Master Hand until his stamina was no more. Master Hand blew up and disintegrated. When Bowser was taunting, Crazy Hand made himself into a fist and flew at G. Bowser. This looked like the end of G. Bowser when.. 

"HYAAAAAAAAAA!" 

Amazing! Out of nowhere, Roy just.exploded from under Crazy Hand with his flaming sword. Crazy Hand was practically ripped in half. G. Bowser turned and triple-slashed Crazy Hand, then tossed him out of the arena with his incredible strength. Roy was thoroughly damaged. He could hardly stand up. G. Bowser assumed Roy was on his side now, so he turned around and taunted. Roy grinned, stood behind G. Bowser, and charged his flare sword. 

"Hehe," thought Roy, "it's all over." 

As soon as Roy swung, his blade was caught by G. Bowser's hand. 

"This.. is gonna hurt." 

G. Bowser charbroiled Roy with his mega flame breath and stomped on him a few times. Looks like Roy was out for the count. G. Bowser turned around to look at the crowd. He was. victorious. 

No. 

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!! 

G. Bowser roared, as he was violently smashed into the ground by Roy's Flare blade attack at full power. The area of Final Destination where G. Bowser stood was destroyed by the attack, and Bowser could be seen falling to his end. 

Roy could hardly stand. He was the winner. He knew it. The real Marth approached and helped Roy with some healing items. The crowd cheered on. 

"Roy's our boy! Roy's our boy!"   
  
**End.**


End file.
